<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real by Whispatchet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845588">Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispatchet/pseuds/Whispatchet'>Whispatchet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The First Drafthouse (Toonkind D&amp;D)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coroline AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispatchet/pseuds/Whispatchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Other Jack would never have guessed what would happen if he stepped through that portal to the real world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In that other place, they had always seemed… soft. They were soft to touch, and very light weight. But they were still toony somehow. Like someone had drawn a picture of cloth and yarn and buttons. The Other Jack had been sewn out of a very plush velvet and a soft linen, but still seemed as though he were drawn that way. Perhaps because that was how Shorts Kid knew their counterpart in the real world.</p>
<p>But when the space explorer pulled him through that door, something changed. His toony, hand drawn look shuddered and twitched, his lines jittering like on a glitching tv set. </p>
<p>For a fleeting moment, Shortie had feared that the Other Jack would fall apart.</p>
<p>And from the look on his face, he feared the same. But, as he took a second step into the real world, something sudden happened.</p>
<p>It was like a balloon animal filling with air; a flat object suddenly becoming three dimensional. It started at the hand that Shortie was warmly holding, and swept through his body with a cartoony -THUP- sort of sound. </p>
<p>He didn't seem so toony any more. Shortie had seen enough Realkind folk to know the difference. But the Other Jack was different again. He was more like the Muppetborn folk, very much plush and made with very solid velvet and linen.</p>
<p>He slowly released Shortie's hand, and with two shaking paws, pat himself down. Feeling the shapes, the round contours of his new body. Then, he looked up at Shortie with an amazed expression. </p>
<p>"I don't…. Understand." He said, voice soft with a very… new quality to it. "What…. Happened? What am I…?"</p>
<p>Shortie grinned up at him, sparkles in their vibrant eyes. "You're real."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>